


A Private Place

by schakerin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Patch 5.1: Vows of Virtue; Deeds of Cruelty Spoilers, no beta we die like ascinas, other characters that are there for like 2 paragraphs, yes it's another wolexarch sucking each other off fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakerin/pseuds/schakerin
Summary: The Warrior of Light has something to talk to the Exarch about after they fight through the Grand Cosmos.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	A Private Place

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: marked the wrong category pfft

“I need to discuss something with the Exarch in private, is there perhaps a room we could use?”

The group looked back at the Warrior in confusion, and Beq Lugg brought their hand to their chin in thought. After a moment, they said, “Hm, yes, in the last corridor you used to arrive here, if you turned right instead of left, there’s a sitting room down the hall.”

“Should we wait for you?” Alphinaud asked. The Exarch looked back at the Warrior questioningly, and they shook their head in return.

“No, that’s quite alright. We will meet you back in the Ocular as soon as we are able. But please, take your time. You must be worn out after the fight.”

The group said their farewells and began to take their leave. Y’shtola hung behind the group and looked the Warrior dead in the eye for a long second. They hated when she did that. “Don’t take too long…” she said with a smirk before turning away as well. The Warrior averted their eyes and cleared their throat.

When their friends were out of earshot, the Exarch turned to his partner. “What is this about, my friend?”

“Come with me,” the other said simply and left the room ahead of the Exarch without looking back. He walked quickly to catch up and walk beside them. Neither spoke as they walked back the way they came, then pushed open the door to the corridor Beq Lugg had mentioned. The Exarch was trying not to wring his hands nervously, but he couldn’t keep his palm from sweating. Surely this had something to do with how he suggested sacrificing himself this morning. Surely the Warrior of Light was angry with him. Surely.

But then, he was sure he deserved a scolding. He had seen the stricken look the Warrior had had on their face. He had seen how much he hurt them with his thoughtless words.

The Exarch was so lost in his thoughts he only registered they were at their destination when the Warrior of Light opened the door to what he assumed must be the study. The Warrior stepped in ahead of him, and he took a steadying breath before following them. He gently closed the door behind them.

“My friend, I’m--” as he turned to face the Warrior, he found himself suddenly pressed against the door with a thigh between his legs. He placed his hands on his Warrior’s chest in reflex, and the warrior quickly grabbed them with both their hands and pinned them beside his head.

They leaned in near the Exarch’s ear and he shivered.

“Do you know what you do to me?” they growled in a low voice. “Gods, I could barely focus.” They trailed their lips slowly down the Exarch’s jaw, and he found himself baring his neck instinctively.

“W-what?” He asked, voice trembling from a different kind of nerves.

The warrior’s lips trailed lower, down his bared neck. “It’s so hot the way you take charge,” a kiss, “led us through the palace,” another, “the way you growl when you’re fighting,” a nip at the edge of the crystal on his neck and the Exarch gasped.

He tried to speak, but couldn’t think any words as his partner trailed their hands down his arms, across his chest, and down to his hips, pressing them firmly to the door. He wasn’t aware he had begun to gently rut against the Warrior’s leg.

They raised their head, releasing some of the pressure on the Exarch’s hips, and gently pressed their lips to his chin, then his lips when the Exarch lowered his head to look at them. “Listen, if you’d rather do this later, then that’s okay, yeah? I wouldn’t ever do anything you aren’t comfortable doing.”

The Exarch stared into their eyes for a moment in thought before replying. It was clear to him that “this” was _not_ a confrontation about his earlier blunder, but a proposition of something far more enjoyable. And they _had_ already sent everyone ahead. He cleared his throat, hoping his voice would come out more level than it did earlier.

“I,” his voice cracked and his flush deepened, “uh, what did you have in mind?” His lover’s grin grew devilish, and his own smile grew to match.

The Warrior cupped his face with both their hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead, both cheeks, then his lips. “I see there’s still some of that young man left in you yet,” they teased, then nibbled on his lower lip. The Exarch sucked in a breath and his partner released his lip with a laugh. He felt a warmth bloom in his chest at the sound.

“Cheeky,” he pouted playfully.

The Exarch put his hands between them and pushed lightly, and the other backed away obligingly. They trailed their hands down the Exarch’s arms to give his hands a squeeze before letting go. The Warrior rubbed the back of their neck sheepishly.

“Hah, yeah, later then.”

Suddenly, the Exarch grabbed them by the hips and flipped their positions. They gasped as he leaned into them and slowly but firmly ran his hands from their hips up to their chest. “You said you liked it when I took the lead, right?” he smiled innocently up at the other through his lashes. They flushed a deep red, which the Exarch found endlessly endearing.

“Cheeky…” they said back.

The Exarch kissed the Warrior deeply, then reached up and pulled on their ears, hard. They let out an audible gasp against his lips, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into their mouth. They tasted like heat and sweat, and the Exarch was becoming more and more aware of the growing need beneath his robes. But more important to him (yes, partially out of guilt) was bringing his warrior pleasure first.

He continued kissing them as they trailed one hand back down their torso and gently teased them through their trousers. Another more gentle tug on their ear finally coaxed a moan from their lips, and the Exarch felt the sound shoot down his spine straight to his groin. He gave them a quick final kiss before placing smaller, sweet kisses across their face, down their neck, and to their collarbone, making the Warrior chuckle. He smiled against their skin at the sound and pressed more firmly against their sex. A whimper. He sucked on their collarbone. A whine. Their hands in his hair, gently tugging. A groan against their skin and the mark that was already starting to redden there. Their panting.

The Exarch was a patient man, but his partner was not. The Warrior threw their head back against the door and whined loudly, and the Exarch’s ears perked at the sound.

“Hmm?” he questioned, kissing lower slowly, staring up at his partner all the way down.

“P-please,” they whispered, bending down slightly to look at the other, hands still in his hair.

“Pardon? I couldn’t hear you, my love.” He fingered at the laces to the Warrior’s trousers, but didn’t untie them. The Warrior tightened their hands in his hair and groaned.

“G’raha, _please_.”

The Exarch felt a thrill run through him at hearing his inspiration say his name, and his ears betrayed his joy, flicking happily. The Warrior laughed warmly at his display of happiness while the Exarch worked on unlacing their trousers.

Their laughs cut off with a shout as their red-headed partner eagerly put his mouth to them through their smallclothes. He pressed his tongue against their sex and grabbed their thighs firmly to help keep them steady. That’s something else that the Warrior loved about their G’raha: for someone who existed primarily as a mage for 100 years, he was _strong_.

But that was a thought they couldn’t grab hold of for the moment for just how badly they wanted their lover actually _on them_.

They pushed him away for the moment to shed their trousers and underclothes, cursing when they couldn’t get them past their boots. The Exarch chuckled and took the Warrior’s left foot in his hands, then gently removed it. He kissed their calf before doing the same with the other foot. The amount of care he took in the action made the Warrior’s knees weak. He then reached up and slowly pulled down his partner’s pants, helped them step out, and set the clothing next to their boots.

Their eyes met and the Warrior felt like they were melting from the warmth in the Exarch’s gaze.

“I love you,” they said automatically.

“I love you too,” the Exarch replied, beaming up at them. “Now come, give me your leg.”

The Exarch scooted as close as he could get on his knees, grabbed one of their thighs firmly with his flesh hand, and lifted and held the other over his shoulder with his crystal hand. He kept eye contact as he slowly licked the slick from the Warrior. He hummed pleasantly as he felt their grip tighten in his hair. The Exarch got the hint. _It’s time to stop teasing._

He placed his mouth full on his lover and set to work on them, his tongue licking stripes along their sex that elicited a series of high-pitched whines strung between their panting. They found themself gently grinding against the Exarch’s mouth, and their legs began to tremble.

The sounds that his Warrior was making made the Exarch unable to ignore his own need any longer. He moved his crystal arm from his partner’s leg to free his aching cock from his undergarments, trying his hardest to smear his pre-cum around his tip while keeping the rhythm he had set with his mouth.

He worked his tongue slower but more firmly against the Warrior as he thrust into his hand. The weight of the situation came back to him and left him breathless. The Crystal Exarch, leader of the Crystarium, on his knees sucking off the Warrior of Darkness while simultaneously rutting into his own hand while their friends waited for them to finish their “private meeting”.

Above him, the warrior was mumbling praises that the Exarch couldn’t quite hear. He looked up at them, at the way their shoulders tensed, how they had their head thrown back against the door once more, how wisps of hair stuck to their face. He thought they were absolutely heavenly.

They had moved their hands to the base of his ears and were rubbing them firmly, and a purr rumbled up from deep in the Exarch’s chest. The Warrior gasped.

“Rrr- _raha_ ,” they moaned softly, and the Exarch paused his ministrations as he suddenly came _hard_.

He pulled off his partner to suck in deep breaths and rested his face against their hip, giving his full support beneath their raised leg. He only vaguely noticed the Warrior finishing themself off above him until their liquids joined his pooling on the floor. He turned his head and planted a kiss on their hip bone.

The Warrior dislodged themself from atop the Exarch and slid to the floor beside him. They just looked at each other a moment before breaking out into goofy grins and giggles.

The Exarch cleaned them up with a little bit of water magic and the other slowly dressed. They worked quietly until the Warrior finished tying their boots and stood back up. “So, why were you so scared before? When we were walking here?” they mentioned casually. The Exarch stilled. So they had noticed.

He hesitated only a moment before replying, “I, uh, was afraid you were angry with me about what I said earlier.”

The Warrior stood. “Oh, no, I _am_ angry with you for what you said earlier, G’raha.” The Exarch winced and grimaced, not used to being scolded, and not used to hearing his name so casually, and certainly not used to hearing his name being used casually while being scolded.

The Exarch rubbed his hands together awkwardly and chuckled. “Well, for now let’s just figure out how we’re going to clean up the mess we made.”

The Warrior had already opened the door to the hall and turned back to glance at their mingled mess. They shrugged.

“Eh, let’s let the brooms deal with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> .......I just think the exarch is stupid hot when he's fighting beside everyone... super strong... super magical..... super sexy............................ I'm thirsty


End file.
